


Unlocked Desires

by fuckbtsboys



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Daddykink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, M/M, Spanking, Threesome, bottomsuga, bottomyoongi, submissive suga, switchtaehyung, topjungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckbtsboys/pseuds/fuckbtsboys
Summary: Jungkook is everything Taehyung has ever wanted, but Taehyung discovers a lust inside of himself sparked by a completely different beauty.





	1. Chapter 1

Jungkook was everything Taehyung had desired since even before he knew what desires were. Handsome or hot were words he threw around carelessly like the rest of the world did, but there was one word he used on Jungkook and Jungkook alone. Jungkook was stunning, breathtakingly alluring in every sense of the word.  
Taehyung could stare into those black orbs for hours, getting lost in their depths of mystery. Strong jawline, long neck, muscular build from head to toe. Taehyung loved dragging his small hands along his tanned skin and feeling every single bump and curve of muscles and defined veins that his boyfriend had worked so hard to achieve. Saying that it paid off would be a vast understatement. Muscles weren't what made him sexy, but they sure added to his overall eroticism.  
Being held in those strong and rough yet comforting arms and hands was enough to send Taehyung into ecstasy. There wasn't a part of Jungkook, inside or out, that Taehyung didn't love. Even his style was a turn on. Dark and edgy to compliment every fiber of his being. Black and shades of grey filled his closet all the way across. Timberlands, ripped jeans and a hoodie were his go-to and Taehyung never got tired of seeing him in.  
But his personality didn't fall short either. He was brusque at times, especially in the bedroom where Taehyung craved to be dominated and manhandled with roughness and Jungkook didn't disappoint. Anyone who saw him could only imagine he was a player, but his heart was locked down on Taehyung in a way that you only read about in books. From the second Jungkook had laid eyes on the blonde haired, blue eyed boy that bursted at the seams with beauty, he knew he had to him. Now and forever, so their relationship always moved fast, but it never stumbled because of it.  
He kept to himself for the most part, never revealing his true self to anyone but his love, yet he was never afraid to speak his mind, even if he was opposing everyone in the room. Taehyung admired that about him and gained strength from it.  
He never imagined that anyone could match him in perfection, much less surpass him in any way. Not a movie star or a super model from any part of the world could compare to his love.  
But one day, someone awoke inside of Taehyung a lust that he never even knew he had inside of him. It perplexed him beyond belief, but he couldn't deny that it was there.  
He scanned his bright blue eyes over the small, petite boy that he had never seen before on campus. Maybe he was new.  
If Jungkook was stunning, then this boy was at least beautiful, somewhere up there with his boyfriend. It almost angered him how pretty he was. Taehyung knew he was pretty and he was confident about it, but this boy was something every bottom dreamed of looking like.  
Silky black hair covered his forehead, the tips falling to his cat-like eyes prettily. They weren't bright blue like Taehyung's or black like Jungkook's but they sparkled a gorgeous hazel color. His full cheeks and high cheek bones were rosy from side to side, crossing the bridge of his nose. His pink lips weren't big, but they were full and pouty, perfectly kissable. His short body was slim all the way around until Taehyung caught sight of him from the back, seeing his perky and plump ass in his ripped jeans.  
"Hey, baby. What are you looking at?" asked Jungkook as he came up behind the shorter boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.  
Taehyung always waited for Jungkook outside of his last class, so they could go home together or hang out.  
"Nothing. You know how I am. Always lost in my own head," Taehyung responded, giggling softly as he turned to look at his boyfriend, returning the kiss by pressing his lips to his cheek.  
"Let's go home. I've missed you today and daddy wants some alone time with you," said Jungkook, whispering into his ear with his signature smirk as he pressed his pelvis to Taehyung's ass, his hard bulge prominent. "I had you on my mind and look what happened."  
His husky voice made Taehyung practically melt in his arms and the feeling of his cock pressed against him didn't help either, especially since he knew exactly what an amazing fuck he'd be getting. Jungkook never disappointed.  
"Whatever daddy wants, he can have." 

Taehyung and Jungkook lied in bed after their intense session that left both of them breathless, hearts racing inside their heaving chests. He pressed his chest to Jungkook's chest and drew circles on it with his finger while his partner dozed off tiredly.  
His phone beeped from within the pocket of his pants that had been thrown...well, God only knows where Jungkook chucked them. At least Taehyung had a protective case on his phone or he would have needed a new one.  
He carefully slipped his naked, smooth body of the bed and searched for it until he found it lying in a corner. He checked the message and it was an invite to a party at some abandoned warehouse from one of the guys at their university. He had probably talked to this guy once in the past two years, so he knew this was gonna be a huge party.  
An image of the boy from earlier flashed through his mind and he found himself wondering if he would be there, too. A part of him hoped to see him there, but most of it was doubtful. He didn't really even have to ask Jungkook to know he would wanna go. Both of them, despite how much they loved to be in their own world together, were complete party animals. They were no strangers to drugs and alcohol, but everything in moderation.  
Taehyung waited a while before waking up his boyfriend. He knew he needed his rest before the night that was headed their way.  
He straddles his hips and placed his hands on his muscular chest, leaning down to kiss him softly.  
"Baby~ wake up. We have a party to go to," he said cutely.  
Jungkook groaned in his sleep at the sound, slowly opening his eyes and rubbing at them with his fists.  
"I heard party," he said, slightly groggy.  
It made Taehyung laugh.  
"Yeah, I got a text from that Namsoo guy," explained Taehyung.  
"Where is it?"  
"It's an abandoned warehouse like thirty minutes away or something. I have the address."  
"Well, start getting dolled up. You and I both know you take forever."  
"Damn right and I look damn good when I'm done," defended Taehyung, crossing his arms over his chest before getting off the bed and walking towards the bathroom.  
Jungkook let out a happy sigh as he watched him walk away.  
Roughly an hour later, they were both dressed, looking impeccable in their clothes despite neither of them wearing anything flashy or too bold.  
Jungkook wore black jeans that had been ripped messily at the knees rolled up over the top of his all black Doc Martens. Over his plain black oversized t-shirt was a leather jacket with silver details. His hair fell messily, still slightly damp from the shower.  
Taehyung complimented his boyfriend flawlessly. He wore black TUK platforms with a tight pair of grey ankle length skinny jeans that showed off his thick legs. On top he wore an oversized, long sleeve black t shirt that had various rips to match Jungkook's jeans. Around his throat was a silver spiked black choker that almost resembled a collar. That was part of the reason he loved wearing it so much.   
"Looking good, babe," said Taehyung, grinning at the sight.  
"Looking better, princess," responded Jungkook as they got into the car and drove away.  
Thirty minutes later, thanks to Jungkook's natural sense of navigation, they arrived to the party. It was secluded from the rest of the city with not much around it. It was a big space with two floors. The blasting music could be heard perfectly from outside of the building and people were piling in.  
It was their kind of party.  
Jungkook possessively shoved his hand into the back of Taehyung's pocket, firmly planting in on his ass to mark his territory as they walked into the abyss of moving bodies. The smell of marijuana and cigarettes hit their noses immediately and they went to find the source of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook lays his eyes on the boy Taehyung so deeply desires and he's far from disappointed in what he sees.

A cloud of smoke surrounded the two boys as it cleared their minds of any stressful or worrying thoughts. Jungkook held the blunt between his index finger and thumb, bringing it to his lips to take a deep inhale of the intoxicating drug whose relaxing high he was now familiar with.  
He placed his fingers on his boyfriend's face when he was done, turning it so he could look at him. Taehyung was currently sitting on his lap, ass directly on his crotch as he moved his hips along to the music.  
Taehyung smirked softly and parted his lips for Jungkook and allowed him to blow the smoke into his mouth, inhaling it from him, then giving him a peck on the lips, taking the blunt from his fingers to smoke it himself as he continued to expertly move his hips to the beat of the music.  
The taller boy gripped his hips to press him down a bit harder onto his crotch, smirking as he watched him with hazy eyes.  
Through his unfocused gaze, Tae caught a glimpse of a familiar figure. Well, they were all pretty familiar since they went to school together, but this is a body he had been waiting to see.  
The same small body that he had doubted he would see here earlier was leaning against the wall. His perfectly pale legs were only slightly hidden by the ripped fishnet stockings he wore on them. Taehyung cocked up and eyebrow as he noticed he wasn't wearing any pants or shorts, but the only thing covering him was a long black t-shirt with a paragraph of words too long for him to read in the middle accompanied by a light wash denim jacket.  
His outfit was feminine, but with the right kind of edge that the blonde boy loved. He knew Jungkook would appreciate it, but he was scared to tell him about the boy. They had never discussed a threesome before because neither of them had ever felt attracted to anyone else since they met. Would Taehyung be jealous of the boy? Would Jungkook get upset?  
He would never know if he didn't try and the drugs intoxicating his body helped build the confidence to do so.  
He leaned back on Jungkook, pressing his back to the bigger man's chest.  
"Babe, tell me what you think about that boy," he said, pointing in the direction of the lone boy with the drink in his hand, half full as he only gave it sips.  
Jungkook looked in the direction and scanned until he found him. He trailed his eyes up and down his small figure, judging his appearance with harshness, but he smirked in approval. Boys that pretty were the kind who could wrap a man around their pinky if they wanted to. He could make any girl envious of his looks.  
"He's hot, baby. Why do you ask?" asked the dark haired male, continuing to check him out.  
"Would you fuck him?" responded Tae, bluntly and it took Jungkook aback. He knew his boyfriend was never the type to be jealous or ask about boys because he never saw them as a threat. He wondered if it was a test, but it didn't seem likely. His best bet was to answer honestly.  
"Yeah, I'd fuck him. He's a little cutie," chuckled Jungkook. It was just the response Taehyung was waiting for.  
They both watched as the petite boy downed the rest of whatever was in his cup and tossed it in the trash before stomping into the crowd of dancing bodies, getting lost between the tall people.  
"Well, why don't we, babe? We've never had a threesome and he seems like a perfect addition," said Taehyung, purring softly into Jungkook's ear.  
"You're right about that. Just one night wouldn't kill us and I doubt it'll be that hard to get him to say yes once he sees your fine ass," responded Jungkook, biting the smaller boy's cheek softly. It made Taehyung giggle.  
"I think daddy will be the selling point, but I found him, so I'll go in for the kill first," said Tae, pressing his lip's to his partner's before standing up and disappearing into the crowd.  
The dark eyed male stay sitting on the couch, wondering what had gotten into his lover to make him want to have a threesome. He knew that small, delicate boy wouldn't be topping anyone tonight, so he chuckled since Tae would finally be topping someone. It was neither here nor there to him. He knew Taehyung would never even dare, or feel the urge to top him, so he pushed those thoughts away. He was daddy and no threesome would change that.  
Taehyung squirmed through the densely packed crowd of moving people, looking out for the small mop of black hair, scanning until he found him sandwiched between two men far less attractive then himself. He definitely had a chance.  
Slowly he made his way over, slyly pushing the guy in front of the boy out of the way and the guy behind him soon followed onto their next victim. He was dancing with his eyes mostly closed, so he didn't notice Taehyung right away. But as the taller male slipped his hands from his hips to his ass, he opened them to see who dared to touch him there and he came face to face with a spiked choker, so he looked up.  
Instead of pushing him away like he usually would have, he welcomed the stranger's touches, even wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him even closer if possible. Internally he questioned himself about why he hadn't stormed away already, but looking at his piercing blue eyes and plump lips made those questions vanish as if they had never existed.  
"What's your name, baby?" Taehyung asked as he leaned down to place his lips next to his ear.  
"Yoongi. W-what's yours?" He responded, biting down on his lip harshly when Taehyung daringly gripped his ass full on.  
"I'm Taehyung. That's Jungkook," he said with a soft chuckle.  
Yoongi furrowed his perfectly shaped eyebrows in confusion until he felt a muscular, broader and taller body press against his back and it made him afraid to look at the person.  
Taehyung was new to this. He had never tried to dominate anyone, but pressing up against Yoongi, grabbing his plump ass with his boyfriend on the other side felt so right.  
Yoongi slowly turned his head to peer at the second man who was now sliding his hands up Yoongi's long shirt. The sight was enough to make him weak at the knees. Audibly moaning and he hoped the music drowned it out as his already rosy cheeks burned with drunkenness and embarrassment.  
"That was such a cute little moan. I bet it'll be easy to get you screaming for us," said Jungkook right into Yoongi's welcoming ear. He didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking. He could hear it in his raspy, deep voice and he didn't want him to stop talking ever.  
His voice was almost threatening, but beyond arousing, both of which terrified Yoongi into submission. He clung onto Tae's neck as his short, petite cock hardened beneath his stockings, but he wasn't the only one getting hard from this. Taehyung's average sized erection pressed against Yoongi's upper thigh and Jungkook's impressively unreal length dug into his lower back.  
Feeling brave and lacking proper judgement, Yoongi snaked one of his small hands behind him and slid it down Jungkook's body until it met his bulge, pressing his palm against it and rubbing it up and down shakily. He questioned whether this was reality or someone has slipped some kind of drug into his drink. He had never felt a cock so big in his entire life. It made him ache in anticipation for both of them to just own him completely. He was ready to give himself to them from head to toe. Jungkook practically growled into his ear at the sensation against his erection and it made Taehyung chuckle. He could see the both of them were just as into it as he was. He was damn genius for bringing these two together.  
"Looks like little Yoongi wants us just as bad as we want him," said the blonde boy.  
Yoongi nodded without hesitation, forgetting about his prior embarrassment as he vigorously shook his head up and down, switching between looking at each of the men he was willingly trapped between. The lovers knew by his reactions that it was time to bring him back to their house.  
It was by far the best fucking party any of them had ever been to.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoongi had never felt so aroused in his entire life. Sure, he had fucked a couple of hot guys here and there, but for the most part, all of them had an outstanding flaw or just didn't do anything that drove him over the edge with lust and desperation. That kind of eroticism that makes your body not just crave a release, but makes it feel like you need to release. But that certainly wouldn't describe how he felt tonight. Yoongi felt almost ready to cry because of how much he wanted to just squirt with every second that passed.  
The impossibly pretty, pale boy was astonished by every touch, kiss, lick, or bite they made to his small, sensitive body. Jungkook and Taehyung both expertly worked his body in ways he didn't even know existed. Even the way they made out with him was enough to send his eyes rolling to the back of his head.   
The two bigger males had tossed him onto the bed like a rag doll, but caressed every curve on his body like he was made of the thinnest glass. They had a talent for making him feel like a whore, but a precious princess at the same time. It was just what he craved.   
Taehyung shoved his tongue deep into Yoongi's mouth, exploring the new cavern as he pinched and twisted at his small, perfectly pink nipples, causing Yoongi to whimper and flinch as they hardened under his touch. Jungkook left wet, open-mouthed kisses down his body, completely skipping over his petite cock as if it wasn't even there.   
The broad male grabbed Yoongi's legs, pushing them up and apart to expose his hairless, tight hole. He smirked at the sight.   
"You're just pretty all over, aren't you, baby?" said Jungkook as he leaned down, keeping his eyes on the small boy as he began to swirl his long, thick tongue around his entrance.  
"He sure is," responded Taehyung, looking down and watching his boyfriend prepare the boy's soon to be abused hole.   
Yoongi's cheek blushed at the compliments, but even more so at the fact that his hole was shamelessly exposed to the gorgeous man in front of him. He had done this position before, but everything about Jungkook intimidated him, so he worried about pleasing him aesthetically and physically.   
"I won't spend too much time. I want you to stay nice and tight for us," said Jungkook and reached up to shove his two longest fingers into Taehyung's mouth.   
Taehyung obediently took them in, sucking on them and swirling his tongue around each of his digits to coat them in his warm saliva, smirking as Jungkook pulled them away.   
Jungkook used his two soaked fingers to begin pushing them inside Yoongi's narrow hole. He was careful, but not too careful. Yoongi squirmed at the painful yet pleasurable sensation, moaning softly. Taehyung watched the two closely, turned on by Yoongi's feminine, high pitched moans.   
He forced his two fingers in as deep as he could before starting to pull them out and push them back in quickly, pressing his lips to the inside of his pale thigh to leave hickeys on his flawless skin, sucking and biting at the easily bruised skin. It only made Yoongi arch his back prettily, making the experience even better as he reached down to tangle his fingers into Jungkook's brown locks of hair, tugging on them.  
Taehyung licked his lips at the sight of the small boy. Yoongi had his eyes half closed with his lips parted as his endless moans and whimpers poured out of him when Jungkook started to scissor his fingers inside of him, pulling them apart and pushing them together as he keep fucking his hole quickly.  
Once the fragile boy began to whimper especially loud, Jungkook pulled away deviously and Yoongi cried out desperately since he was so close to his release.  
"Not yet, baby. You have to do something for us now," explained Jungkook as he sat up onto his knees and Taehyung joined him.  
Yoongi sat up and watched the two gorgeous men undress each other as they shared a heated kiss full of lust and love. Jungkook's body was built, broad and muscular without looking too bulky. Every muscle was cut and perfectly defined. Arms, shoulders, pecks, abs, back was broad and thighs were hard, calves looked like he ran a marathon daily.   
Taehyung was softer. He was neither muscular nor lanky. He was the happiest medium of the two, pleasing to anyone's eyes no matter what their standards were. There was no way you wouldn't find him beautiful in the most confusing of ways. Yoongi didn't know what made him so perfect, but he couldn't deny that Tae was just breathtaking.   
But when the two of them turned to face him again, Yoongi practically fainted at the sight. He audibly gasped when he saw Jungkook's bare cock, standing long, thick and proudly as if waiting for his mouth. He tore his eyes away just for a moment to look at Taehyung's and he wasn't at all disappointed. It was the perfect size. Jungkook's cock was the kind you only saw in porn and questioned if any could really ever be that big, while Taehyung's was the kind you saw on a model, too pretty to be real.   
"Come here, baby. We can't wait much longer," said Jungkook as they both kneeled in front of him, towering over him with intimidation, but it didn't stop Yoongi from obeying instantly. He got onto his knees and bent down.   
He wasn't the most experience with sucking dick since he always refused if it wasn't to his standards and usually the guys didn't mind the inconvenience because they were too excited to fuck someone so pretty. But he was gonna use every single skill he had to make sure he did it right.   
He wrapped his small hand around Jungkook's, deciding to take Taehyung into his mouth first for practice, taking the tip between his lips and swirling his tongue around it quickly as he stroked Jungkook back and forth, dipping his tongue into Tae's slit to taste his precum before pulling away to kiss down his shaft.   
Jungkook licked his lips as he watched the small boy suck off his boyfriend, both of them groaning softly under his touch. Jungkook took a fistful of his hair, waiting for him to take Tae's cock back into his mouth before pushing down on it roughly with a grin as he thrusted his own hips forward into his hand.   
"Come on, princess. You can do better," he said, watching as Yoongi squeezed his eyes shut while being forced to take in more and more. Taehyung groaned louder because of his small mouth. Jungkook never played with his cock and he liked it that way, but the sensation Yoongi was giving him was great.  
Yoongi relaxed his throat and pushed forward, taking as much of Tae as he could before starting to bob his head back and forth, reaching up with the free hand that wasn't wrapped around Jungkook to massage his ballsack.   
"Fuck, that feels good," moaned Taehyung, licking his lips as Yoongi continued. He placed his hand on the back of Yoongi's head just like Jungkook always did to him and pushed him closer, starting to rock his hips back and forth.   
Yoongi moaned around his cock, taking it as well as he could without gagging, closing his eyes and bobbing forth harder until Jungkook stopped it all again. They both whined.   
"It's my turn," he said, pulling Yoongi by his hair and over to his cock instead. The small boy gulped softly as he looked at it, parting his lips and taking it into his mouth. He moaned at the sweet taste of his precum that leaked into his mouth as he sucked on his tip. Taehyung wrapped his hand around Jungkook's shaft, stroking what Yoongi hadn't yet taken into his mouth as he and Jungkook locked lips again.   
Jungkook harshly slapped his hand on Taehyung's plump ass, massaging his now red cheek as Yoongi daringly took more of him into his mouth. Jungkook slipped his fingers between Tae's ass cheeks and found his familiar hole, pushing his long digit inside, so his boyfriend would never feel left out. Taehyung stroked him faster because of it, moaning as he pressed his face into Jungkook's neck.  
Soon enough, Taehyung's hand was unnecessary as Yoongi forced himself to take more and more of Jungkook each time he bobbed his head forward. Taehyung was moaning and whining under Jungkook's touch because the better Yoongi did, the harder he finger fucked him. Three fingers shoved their way in and out of his hole as Yoongi became adventurous. He took Jungkook's entire cock out of his mouth, making the dark-eyed boy practically growl at the loss of sensation until Yoongi kissed and licked his way down to his sack, taking one ball into his mouth and sucking on it as he used both hands to stroke him fast.   
Both boys were nearing their edge and Yoongi didn't dare stop until his entire face was being covered in Jungkook's cum. Jungkook held Yoongi's face back and forced his mouth open as he released his load all over it. Yoongi whined whenever a squirt missed his mouth as he was desperate to taste him, but he swallowed all that he could. Only seconds after, Taehyung joined in as Jungkook was ramming his fingers in and out of him so relentlessly and he too aimed for the pale, blushing face below them. Yoongi took his load eagerly, using his hands to finish them both off, frantically stroking them back and forth, his mouth wide open as he looked up at the two who endlessly groaned and moaned. He grinned because he did a good job and he gladly swallowed his rewards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to cut the smut in half just to torture everyone. :) lmk how much you hate me in the comments out of 10.


	4. Chapter 4

The night was far from over despite it being roughly 2am, not that any of them had checked the time recently enough to have known that. All they knew in this moment was the mixture of arousal and desperation running through their bodies, only able to blame each other for it. Their sex wasn't slow and gentle like you read about in books at night, hoping your parents didn't barge in and tell you to sleep, or worse, ask to see what you're reading. They weren't making love. They were fucking like they would stop breathing if they didn't orgasm just one more time.   
Taehyung gained confidence from the blowjob Yoongi had given him and his boyfriend, eagerly kneeling behind the small boy who waited for him on all fours. He wasn't as skilled as Jungkook was at topping, but he knew just what to do. He did spend about two years having Jungkook ram into him from every angle imaginable, in every room they could. So he braced his soft hips in his hands and pushed his cock inside of his tight, needy hole, waiting only a second to make sure the small boy had adjusted to the stretch before starting to move his hips back and forth. Both of them moaned at the pleasurable sensations it caused their bodies to feel and Jungkook watched the two with a smirk.  
It was like watching a pornographic movie being filmed right in front of him except better since he got to watch the love of his life and the second prettiest boy he'd ever laid eyes on go at it. The fact that he knew he would get to have his turn on the small boy's body next kept his cock as hard as ever.   
He looked down at Yoongi's trembling arms as he tried to keep himself up and stood in front of him, placing his fingers under his chin and lifting it up to get a good look at his facial expression while he was being fucked. Taehyung seemed to speed up with every plunge deep into Yoongi's ass. Yoongi kept his lips parted as whines and moans poured out of him, looking up at Jungkook with big eyes, masking his arousal with innocence.  
"Don't look at me like that, baby. We both know you're a whore for us," he said as he took advantage of Yoongi's open mouth to press his tip into it, which Yoongi took gratefully.  
The endless moans and whines that escaped him were muffled by Jungkook's cock. Taehyung never thought seeing a plump, round ass jiggling and bouncing on impact from his thrusts would turn him on so much, but it definitely did. He bit down on his bottom lip as he made his thrusts more dramatic, slipping all the way in and out of him each time.   
Yoongi gasped at the change and Jungkook used it to shove his cock inside deeper. Yoongi gagged softly in surprise, but it didn't stop him from taking him in, bobbing his head back and forth, Taehyung's rough thrusts helping him. Jungkook's eyes focused on the way his boyfriend's thrusts slapped against Yoongi's fat ass and he licked his lips at the sight.   
Yoongi's arms felt weak as he tried to keep himself up, especially when he started to get hit by his first undenied orgasm of the night. He screamed around Jungkook's cock, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he started to push back against Taehyung's rough thrusts. His hole clenched around Tae's cock, making him too tight for him to hold back his own orgasm and they both came within seconds of each other. Taehyung pushed his cock as deep as he could inside Yoongi's hole to fill him up with his cum as Yoongi released his load on the bed.  
"Fuck- fuck me," said Yoongi breathily, his arms finally giving out under him as he fell down face first, panting heavily as Taehyung pulled out of him. Jungkook looked down at him and chuckled softly since he looked like an utter mess, saliva and cum all over his pretty lips as he panted heavily. It was a sight he knew he'd replay at least a few times.   
Jungkook could hardly wait anymore. He had a massive load built up and he was ready to release it in any one of their holes. He climbed back on to the bed and carelessly flipped Yoongi onto his back. He loved ass, but he was a sucker for watching pretty faces as they moaned and screamed for him. Taehyung always told him it was what made him so egotistical, but he loved helping him become the cocky asshole he was.   
He pushed Yoongi's leg back and apart as he did when they first started their session. Yoongi moaned at his roughness alone. Usually, Jungkook would take his time and tease, but this time he just went right for it. He forced his cock inside despite Taehyung's average size not having stretched it nearly enough for him to slip in properly, but it didn't stop him.   
He started to thrust back and forth, fast from the beginning and smirking wider as Yoongi practically screamed on the first plunge inside of him. Taehyung watched the seen unfold eagerly, still horny and waiting on standby despite having orgasmed twice already. He focused on the way Jungkook's huge member rammed inside of Yoongi's hole that was much too small for him. Yoongi's small, untouched member bounced up and down with each thrust. His eyes flickered up to see actual tears streaming down from the corners of his eyes and down his temples. He knew those tears. He had cried the same ones many times because of his boyfriend and he loved them. So did Yoongi.   
Taehyung lied down next to Yoongi, pumping himself lazily as he pressed soft kisses up and down the side of his neck and cheek to comfort him somewhat. Jungkook wrapped his large hands around Yoongi's cinched waist and held him down in that position so he couldn't escape even a centimeter of his cock that was close to being all the way inside of him.   
Yoongi threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut tightly as he slipped into an ecstasy of pleasure and pain that he thought nothing would ever measure up to again, but he was beyond wrong as Jungkook gave him the hardest thrust yet and forced himself inside completely. Yoongi would have wondered how he hadn't split open yet, but his thoughts weren't coherent enough for that. The only thing clogged up in his mind was the size of Jungkook's cock that allowed him to feel every single pulsing vein on it as he abused his small hole. And boy did he know how to move.   
"So fucking tight," Jungkook said through gritted teeth, a small amount of sweat glistening on his forehead and dampening his fringe. But he was barely heard over Yoongi's exceptionally loud moans and screams filling the room along with the sound of Jungkook's rough, toned skin slapping against Yoongi's soft, pale skin.  
Before either of them came, Jungkook cut it short, kind of. He didn't want Taehyung to be lying at the sidelines for the big finish, so he took his hand and pulled him up, pecking his lips as he stayed deep inside of Yoongi.   
"Let's finish him off together, baby," he said, not that he ever needed help doing that. Taehyung looked at him slightly confused.   
"We're gonna have Yoongi take us both," he continued, trying to ease his confusion. Yoongi gasped at the thought, but the part of him saying no was shut down quickly once Jungkook started to thrust into him again, then suddenly Jungkook had pulled out and Taehyung had pushed in just as quickly. They were taking turns on him and Yoongi couldn't even begin to describe how hot it was too watch. The sight alone was enough to make him cream himself and he did just that. It made both of the other boys smirk. He was in every bottom's paradise and fantasy.  
"Aww, baby. We haven't even gotten to the good part," said Jungkook as he looked at the pool of cum on Yoongi's slightly chubby abdomen as he and Taehyung continuously switched, but as their orgasms drew nearer and nearer, they could hardly wait for each other to pull out entirely before the other was already starting to push inside and Yoongi was full on screaming under them, unsure if he could ever take both of them at the same time.   
"Fuck- it's so fucking good," Yoongi screamed, reaching up to grip fistfuls of his jet black hair out of frustration, as if his body just couldn't understand how to react to this amount of pleasure.   
Yoongi began to cum uncontrollably as the two boys fought to be inside of him, Jungkook pushing halfway inside while Taehyung was still relentlessly plunging in and out of him. Their own moans and grunts mixing in with Yoongi's screams.   
Jungkook quickly lied down onto his back when he couldn't resist it anymore and pulled Yoongi's weak body on top of his, slamming upwards into his stretched out, cum filled hole and Yoongi fell onto his muscular chest, letting out a silent scream, mouth wide open when Taehyung joined his boyfriend inside of him, pushing himself inside from behind Yoongi and they both began to fuck him in unison.   
Yoongi had never felt more used and degraded in his whole life and he loved every minute of it as his cum pooled onto Jungkook's hard abdomen. He wondered if he would run out of cum and start shooting blanks anytime soon, but he had never come this far before to predict accurately.  
Wet, sloshing sounds were heard coming from his hole as their precum moistened the already cum filled hole further. Taehyung grabbed Yoongi's ass and started to help him bounce up and down on both of their cocks since the small boy just couldn't even function anymore.   
The next moments passed by like a blur to the mess of a boy trapped between two bigger bodies and he felt as if he would pass out any second, his mind and body unable to process the numerous sensations he feels all at the same time. The only thing that wakes him back up are the final, brutally hard thrusts the two males give into his hole with a force he's never felt before in his life. They were just as desperate to cum as he had been, but he was beyond satisfied now. Their double load of cum filling him up marked the end of a session that he knew would never again be matched, the high he received from it incomparable to the rest.   
Taehyung and Jungkook both groaned and cried out as they came to their climaxes. The foreign, yet indescribable sensations that they both felt as their cocks not only were enveloped within Yoongi's tight walls, but as they slid against each other was too much for them to hold back any longer.   
Taehyung collapsed back onto his side tiredly, not having put in so much work in a long time now and Yoongi stayed panting on Jungkook's chest as his hole felt emptier than ever when they both pulled out. He wondered if it would ever shrink back down again.   
"You're staying the night. There's no way you can make it anywhere after this," said Taehyung. Jungkook agreed.   
"You guys are lucky I don't give two shits about school or I'd be pissed..." responded Yoongi, his voice barely a whisper as he dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you to check the end notes on the last chapter, right? Well, here's my present to you~ sorry for the wait.


End file.
